Red and Yellow, Together at Last
by JackThePokemonTrainer
Summary: Ive decided to continue writing Fanfics for my favorite pairs, so here come the rocky road of Red ad Yellow! Can Yellows sensitivity cope with Reds density when He fails to understand Yellow is in love with him?
1. Chapter 1

Yellow got up at exactly 8:00 AM on Friday morning. Excitedly, she looked over at the group photo of the Dex Holders, mainly Red. With a small cry, Chuchu, Yellow's Pikachu,bigot

up and bounced around excitedly. Why were they both happy? Because today they were both going to see their favorite people in the world: Red and his partner, Pika. Although

Yellow had tried her best, everyone seemed to know she had deep feeling for Red. Except for Red himself, he was a little dense sometimes. So Yellow got up, got dressed, and

started out on the short walk from Viridian Forest to Pallet Town. As she knocked on Red's door, Chuchu bounced even higher. The door swung open and Yellow gasped before

turning pink. Red was samding there in his underwear, hair still ruffled from his pillow. Red gasped as he took in Yellow, however. She had ditched her plain straw boy clothes and

put on a glimmering yellow dress, and her ponytail was gone,replaced by long, golden curls. Maybe she HAD outdone it a little. Or a lot. She just didn't want Red to forget she was a

girl, which he just recently learned. Red looked at himself, gave a 'one minute' hand gesture, and shut the door. Not before Pika scurried out and gave Chuchu a huge hug. Yellow

gave a little sigh while looking at the two Pikachu, who we now playing on the ground. A few minutes later, Red opened up the door dressed in his normal trainer outfit. "Would you

like some breakfast?" Red asked, gesturing inside. More than happy to accept, Yellow stepped inside aate together they enjoyed a couple pieces of toast. "Would you like to get

going?" Red asked, sticking his arm out. Yellow accepted it and walked outside, experiencing the happiest moment inher life. Until, of course, it was ruined. In the distance, Green,

Platinum, and Crystal walked up. "Ready to go, Red?" Green chirped, looking up at him. Yellow felt an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. "Red, I think I might have to go home,

my stomach is hurting." she said, glad for am excuse. With an extremely hurt expression on his face that Yellow couldn't see, he nodded. "catch up with you later I guess" he

muttered, and the four of them walked away, while silent tears rolled down Yellows cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2: Vs Salamence

**Hey guys, author here :P Thanks for the views I've been getting, I didnt expect any. So anyway, here's the next chapter in Yellow and Red's love story. If you haven't already, check out my Ruby/Sapphire fanfic, it isn't that long but I may eventually do a follow up. So post a review if you find anything wrong, and enjoy!**

Back at home, Yellow had stopped crying. If Red wanted to hang out with

other girls, let him! Chuchu was still slightly miffed that she was so rudely

taken from Pika, but she was able to give her foot a nudge of sympathy. "I

think I'll go for a walk." she decided, and grabbing her Poke Balls, she did

just that. A couple of hours later, Red had said goodbye to the girLs and

decided to go drop in on Yellow. "I hope she's feelisalable right." Red said,

looking ahead into the trees. He arrived at Yellows' house just in time to here

a loud scream from the deeper patheir the forest. "Yellow!" Red immediately

dashed off into the woods, towards the sound of the scream.

Meanwhile, Yellow was running through the woods being chased by a wild Salamence.

_'Why is a Salamence even in Kanto? They belong in Hoenn!' _The Salamence had made

quick work of Yellow and her under leveled team. Then, as the Salamence reared up to

strike... "Lax, use protect!" A large mass of blue blocked Yellows' view as Red and his

Smorlax absorbed the blow. "Saur, pin him down with vine whip!" Vines whistled through

the air, pinning the Salamence to the spot. "Aero, finish him with ice beam!" Red yelled a

final command amd the Salamence roared, snapped the vines, and flew into the air and vanished.


	3. Chapter 3: The Revelation of Green

Yellow looked over at Red, admiration glimmering in her eyes, when Red

returned his three Pokemon to their Pokeballs, not a trace of emotion in his

face."Looks like you're stomach is feeling better, huh Yellow?" he said, not

making eye contact. "If you didn't want to go I wouldn't have minded, but

the fact that you lied?" Yellow realized what Red was trying to say. "No, Red

listen!" she said, tears brimming in her eyes. "Save it Yellow, I don't want to

hear it." Red walked back towards Pallet Town, and for the second time that

day, Yellow burst into tears.

A little while later, Yellow woke up in a bed in a room she didn't recognize.

She rolled over to see Green watching over her. "Oh good, you're awake!"

She exclaimed, and handed her a bowl of soup. "Am I at your house?"

Yellow asked, taking in her surroundings. Green nodded. "I found you asleep

in the forest with tears running down your face. What happened?" Yellow put

down the soup. "Nothing." she said simply, avoiding her eye. Green's piercing

gaze still found her. Yellow sighed."Alright, it's Red. He thinks I didn't want to

be with him this morning when I left. He found me in the forest and saved

me from a Salamence." She said, and blew into a tissue Green had handed

her. "Why didn't you go then?" Green asked, setting down her own bowl of

soup. "I thought today was supposed to be just me and Red, but then I kind

of got jealous when you all showed up." Yellow said miserably. Green looked

at her for a moment, then burst out laughing. "Wh-what is it?" Yellow asked,

feeling even worse. "It's funny that you think Red likes Platina or me or the

others!" Green shrieked before returning to laughter. "Then.. Who does he

like? 'Cause I know it isn't me, buy I guess that's supposed to be expected." Yellow

asked, thinking of an imaginary tall, good looking strong trainer

whom Red would fall for. Green suddenly stopped laughing. "ARE YOU THAT

DENSE!" she shouted, and Yellow began crying silently again. Green sighed.

"What I mean is, Red's liking to you is rather obvious, but you two are both

too thick to realize it." Green said soothingly. "But how can we get him to

realize?" Yellow asked, drying her eyes. Green grinned. "I thought you'd

never ask!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan

It was a daring plan. A devious plan that only Green could think up. It didn't feel like Yellow at all. However, Yellow wanted Red to notice her so bad, she didn't care. Yellow was walking through the woods, just as Green had told her to do! With ditto on her shoulder. Meanwhile, Greem was convincing Red to take a walk in the woods, and he finally consented. When the two girls' paths were about to meet, Greem through a stone inot the clearing Yellow was concealed in. Ditto began to transform into a Salamence, like the one who had attacked her yesterday, and Yellow ran, right into Red and Green. Red looked from Green, to Yellow, to Salamence, and back to Green. "This is pathetic." he said, and pushed Yellow away. As ditto returned to its PokeBall Green sent right up and smacked Red in the face. Yellow slowly got up, and ram away crying to her house. Greem glared at him. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" she screamed so loud, the Pidgeys in a nearby tree all took off at once. "Not my fault Yellow is trying to apologize so she doesn't look bad." Green opened her mouth, and closed it again. "You two ARE the biggest dolts I've ever met!" she finally yelled. Red lookEd at her quizzically. "What do you mean?" he asked. Green smacked him again. "ISN'T IT OBVIOUS THAT YELLOW HAS FALLEN STRAW HAT OVER HEELS FOR YOU?" Red's mouth dropped open. "She.. She.. What?" Green glared and held up her fame checker, and a video of Yellow popped up. "Then who does he like? 'Cause I know it isn't me, and I guess that's to be expected..." Red saw the glimmer of admirtion in Yellows's eyes and gasped. "Geez, I am dense sometimes huh?" Green glared at him. "If you want to make things right you should probably go over and COMFORT her." she said impatiently. Red nodded in thanks, and ran off toYellow's house as fast as his legs could carry him. Green grinned. "Mission accomplished." she thought, grinning.


	5. Chapter 5: The Apology

At home, Yellow was still crying. Of course, The ditto decoy was supposed to

fail. Greem had sabotaged it purposefully. Still, they way that Red had

treated her... Would Red move on after realizing how filthy she was?

Suddenly, there were three loud raps on the door. "I'M BUSY!" Yellow yelled,

through the haze of tears. Then, the door was busted open, and Red ran in

and rushed over to her. "Red wha-?" that was all she got to say before Red

lifted her off the bed and hugged her tightly. "R-Red?" shsasses shakily,

war,th spreading through her body. Red set her down gently. He got down on

a knee. "Yellow, I'm really sorry for everything I've ever done to hurt you!"

he blurted, looking up at her. "I know I shouldn't have brought the other girls

along yesterday and I should have known that you wouldn't abandon me no

matter how sense I am and I'm really sorry!" he finished, before getting up.

Yellow looked him up and down, and hugged him back. Then, Red let go, and

kissed her, and she looked at him in shock. Heimmediately hung is had.

"Sorry. I got a little excited and..." Yellow laughed. "I'm not bothered!" she

said, and they went back to hugging. "AAAAAAAAAND CUT!" Green's voice

rolled across the both of them and they let go, looking around in shock. The

window was pushed open and in came Green, Blue, Ruby, Sapphire,

Diamond, Platinum, Crystal, and Gold, accompanied gloomily by Silver, Pearl,

and Emerald, who was in tiny hair-down form today. Green held up her Fame

Checker. "All on tape!" she cried gleefully. Red looked like he was about to

make a move, but instead gaveYellow another kiss and they both sat on the

couch, and nobody else bothered them until dinner time, where they both sat

right next to each other in the places of honor.

Fin


End file.
